Email is useful for both business and personal communications. In the current implementations of email communication systems, an email message is generally sent to one or more pre-determined recipients. Such an email message works well for a correspondence that is intended to be a communication between a sender and a single recipient, or when the email message deals with a single topic. In such instances, an email thread that results from the email message generally stays on topic and is easy to follow. However, when an email message is sent to multiple recipients or contain multiple topics in which not all of the subjects are relevant to every recipient, the email message may generate an email thread or multiple email threads that stray away from the original topic or topics. Further, such an email message may also create email paralysis in which at least some of the recipients may wait for another recipient to respond or take some other action before responding to the email.
Moreover, a sender of the email message to multiple recipients may wish to communicate privately with one of the multiple recipients on the same topic or topics without involving the remaining recipients. In such a scenario, the sender may have no choice but to send a separate email to the particular recipient regarding the same topic or topics, and also track the additional email thread that results from the separate email.